


home is where the dicks are

by captainsourwolf



Series: Creative House [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: The real reason Link's zipper was down on camera in the vlog.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Creative House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665916
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	home is where the dicks are

It’s the desperation that gets him. 

Link’s got this look in his eyes, a wildness before walking into their new home— _their_ new home—and he’s jittery, nervous as he spreads his arms wide and shows off the new space. He’s bouncing on his toes and grinning from ear to ear about this new space. Rhett can’t help but feel a little wild with him.

Touring the house takes longer than he anticipated. It isn’t because of the excitement of what the space is being used for, it isn’t the wildness in Link’s eyes, it’s the _desperation_ that follows between shots. Link keeps stopping him, shoving Rhett against walls and kissing him, up on his toes so he can reach better. His hands keep shaking every time he threads them through Rhett’s hair and pulls him down into one kiss after the other, against the walls, the doorways, the counters, any surface he can get Rhett against for just a moment. 

After the fifth time he’s stopped, forced to put the camera down because he’s got handfuls of Link, it’s in the kitchen. Link gets him against the nearest counter, mindful of the camera sitting nearby, and puts his hands on Rhett’s waist, fingertips creeping underneath the hem of Rhett’s shirt, warm and teasing. He tilts up and presses his mouth to Rhett’s throat, up to the clean line of his beard, up even further to this spot under Rhett’s ear that always makes him shiver. Those hands creep farther until Link has them on his lower back, dipping under the waistband of his jeans and briefs. He keeps mouthing at Rhett’s skin and nipping blooming red marks into his neck, and Rhett can’t help the low, breathy moan.

“Link, what’re you doing?” Rhett huffs as Link brings his hands back around to the front of Rhett’s jeans. He easily pops the button and presses another biting kiss to his throat. The zipper opens just as easily as the button and Rhett puffs out a sigh when Link’s knuckles brush over the front of his underwear. 

“Enjoying the new house,” Link murmurs. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me in this kitchen.” He pulls back and when he looks up at Rhett there’s that wildness again, shining in his eyes and parting his lips and pushing his hips forward so his erection presses into Rhett’s thigh. He grins slow and easy, then in the next second he’s slipping his hand down the front of Rhett’s jeans and briefs and cupping him. 

Link’s hand is warm and solid, and Rhett jerks his hips at the contact. He’s already half-hard and the longer Link teases him, flexes his hand, the more his cock swells in Link’s palm. Rhett groans and tips his head back where it thunks on the cabinet door behind him, and at the same time Link wraps his hand around Rhett’s shaft and strokes him slowly from root to tip. He does it again, then again, and on the next stroke thumbs under the head and collects the moisture gathering at the tip. 

“Jenna will be here soon, Link, we can’t, not yet.” Rhett grabs Link around the biceps but makes no move to push him away. It feels too good and he knows Jenna will arrive soon but _fuck_ , Link’s hand is perfect. 

“Guess we better work fast then,” Link says and grins again. 

Rhett groans loudly and with his hands still around Link’s biceps, maneuvers them both around so Link is the one pinned to the edge of the counter. Link laughs gleefully and Rhett dips down, kisses him hard and fast, and drops a hand to Link’s jeans to get them undone. Link’s hand falters in its movements but he doesn’t stop stroking, even uses his other hand to start pushing Rhett’s clothes out of the way down his hips. 

Rhett lets him for another minute. He crowds Link into the counter and just lets Link jerk him off, enjoy the moment. But then he’s the one getting desperate, desperate for more, desperate to touch so he pulls Link’s hand away, ignoring the whine he gets in response, and drops to his knees, nearly tripping on his loose pants in his haste. He pauses with his hands on Link’s bottoms, looks up at Link through his lashes, and Link stares back, blue eyes shining too bright in the artificial light overhead. 

For a second Rhett gets it. He gets why Link’s so desperate for this. This is _their_ house now. It’s their place to do as they please. But even this place will have people coming in and out, not as many as Mythical, but enough to make them seek alone time. So Link’s taking what he can get before everything gets too busy, too rushed, and they can’t find this time again. 

So Rhett tugs both underwear and jeans down at the same time and Link is so hard already his cock slaps wetly against his stomach. He moans and Rhett sees him drop his head and scramble to plant his hands on the countertop for purchase. His hips rock forward, seeking contact that Rhett’s ready to give. And he does. He holds Link around the thighs and leans forward to lick a hot stripe from the base of Link’s cock to the wet head. He does it again, harder, and at the end swirls his tongue around the head. 

Link curses above him and his hands squeak on the countertop as he loses his grip a little. Taking Link’s cock in hand, Rhett huffs a laugh and closes his mouth around the head. He sucks lightly and tongues the slit to catch the liquid that pulses out, then sinks down further until his lips touch his own fingers. Link sighs and his hips jerk forward despite Rhett pinning him to the counter’s edge. He begins to mutter little _yeah's_ and quiet _oh’s_ that make Rhett’s heart race and his dick throb. 

Rhett rocks his hips as he works his mouth in tandem with his fingers. He moans around Link’s cock and Link shudders and a hand drops to Rhett’s hair. The sharp tug makes him moan again, lower, a rumbling sound that causes Link’s dick to twitch and dribble more precum onto Rhett’s tongue. 

“Come on, baby,” Link murmurs and threads his fingers through Rhett’s hair. He tugs a little harder, twitches his hips forward, and Rhett squeezes his other hand around Link’s thigh. He’s sure there will be bruises later, but right now he doesn’t care. Another tug on his hair and Link is slipping his cock further into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett removes his hand, lets Link take control for a second. 

Both hands now on Link’s legs, Rhett relaxes, moans when Link’s cockhead bumps the back of his throat. His fingers tighten painfully in Rhett’s curls. But Rhett doesn’t stop him. He shifts around on his knees and drags Link closer by the backs of his thighs, and Link releases a low groan as Rhett swallows. 

“Fuck, Rhett, god, you take it so good,” Link rambles. Rhett can feel his eyes beginning to water but he doesn’t stop, he swallows again, digs his fingers into taut muscles. Link pants above him and his hips buck forward and Rhett knows he’s almost there. It won’t take much, wouldn’t be difficult to drag his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, get his hand teasing around Link’s balls, slip a finger farther back until he can push one inside.

Link thrusts his hips shallowly, moans falling out of him that are needy and wanton as he fucks Rhett’s mouth. Rhett digs his fingers in again, deeper, harder, nails leaving crescent shapes on hot skin, and Link twists his hand in Rhett’s hair with a filthy curse and tightens the other so hard on the counter’s edge it squeaks. He knows what Link needs to finish so he gets a hand underneath, cradling his sac gently, causing Link to buck and whimper.

“Rhett, I’m not—“ he whines and Rhett swallows, teases his fingers behind Link’s balls until he can press the pad of his middle finger against the puckered skin there.

Another whine and Link thrusts harder, hand in Rhett’s hair going too tight in his need to get off. Giving him what he needs, Rhett circles Link’s hole once then again before pressing in to the first knuckle slowly. Link shouts, the grip on Rhett’s hair going slack and his body going taut against the counters as he cums down Rhett’s throat hot and fast. He shudders through it as he spills into Rhett’s mouth then he’s slumping on the counter with a heavy sigh. 

Rhett pulls off slowly with his tongue flat on the underside of Link’s cock, cleaning up every bit of release he can on the way off. Link lets out a high pitched whine and his dick twitches out one last weak dribble. Rhett closes his mouth over it, sucking lightly until Link whines again, this time from oversensitivity. A hand on his shoulder has Rhett sitting back on his heels as he grins up at Link, beard soaked and lips swollen.

“Fuck, look at you,” Link mutters. He reaches for Rhett with both hands and Rhett stands, his back protesting on his way up. He pays no mind to it as he’s pulled into a rough kiss. His cock throbs in his briefs and he’s thrown headfirst back into his own arousal and desperation to get off. 

Rhett presses forward, lines himself up along Link’s still shaking form, and moans at the first contact of hot and sweaty skin through the thin fabric of his underwear. Jittery hands make quick work of the garment and Rhett moans louder when he’s exposed and Link has a hand around him. It wouldn’t take much, all he needs is Link’s hand and enough room to thrust into his tight fist, and—

“Guys, you better be decent!”

Groaning pitifully, Rhett drops his forehead to Link’s shoulder. Link laughs at the sound of Jenna’s voice echoing in the empty house. 

“Can’t we just send her away?” Rhett asks while trying his best to hump forward into Link’s now loose hand. 

Links answering laugh is breathy as he gently shoves Rhett back and starts working on their clothes. When they are decent enough, Rhett still painfully hard in the confines of his bottoms, Link pats him on the chest and gives him a kiss. 

“Later, big guy. I got plans for this kitchen.”

And with a wink, Link strides out of the kitchen to greet Jenna.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for liking and commenting!! <3


End file.
